Real?
by sora-takenouchi11
Summary: Almost PG. After going through writers block, I have a fic to put up. It's a Taiora, and well, sad. Taichi and Sora realize something very important. Please r/r.


Okay, I got this idea from my mom when I had writers block. I hope you like it even though of what happens. Sorry I haven't posted in along time. Well, as you all know I don't own Digimon, and sadly, I never will. The p.o.v. is from the person in the corner. And if you don't like the couple Jou and Mimi then change the people around. But think of it seriously, they do have alot of evidence, at least in the first season. The ages are all around in the twenty's. On to the fic...  
  
000000000000000000000000000000  
Taichi  
  
"It's sad they had to end like this..." Mimi trailed off, sobbing onto Jou's schoulder. What did she mean? Have to end like this, who? I wonder who she could be talking about.  
  
"I'm sorry Mimi, I know she was your bestfriend and he was quite great too." Mimi's best friend...Sora. What could have happened to Sora? She's right her by me.  
  
"I can't even say their names....It's too painful." Hikari started crying. I wanted to comfort her for whatever reason she was crying, but, it was like I wasn't even there. Takeru and Daisuke both came over and tried to comfort her. They both did a great job, even Daisuke...  
  
"They could have started a beautiful family." Miyako cried. "It's, it's just, unbelievable!" She wiped her eyes with her arm. "They were perfect, but it had to end didn't it? Nothing ever ends perfect, does it?" She hired her voice, "Does it!?" She stood there, stoned. "I'm, I'm sorry." She schook her head.  
  
"It's okay Miyako, we all know how you feel." Yamato placed a hand on her schoulder.   
  
Jun glanced over at him. I laughed right then and there, but no one noticed me. I expected Jun to hit me on the head like always.  
  
Sora, next to me, stared at me with a confused look on her face. I looked at her, "I don't know what they're talking about." I whispered lightly into her ear and shrugged. I fell to my knees, my head pounding. I yelled. I didn't know what I yelled, but I yelled. I put my hands on my ears, thinking I could stop it, but the pain in my head wouldn't stop.   
  
"Get out!"  
"I won't leave you!"  
"I'm telling you to get out now. Now go!"  
"I'm not going without you!"  
"I'm stuck, I can't move! You have to go! Leave me here, its okay!"  
"It's not okay!"  
"Damnit, get out of here!"  
  
000000000000000000000000000000  
Sora  
  
Taichi had fallen to his knees. "Taichi?" I shook his body slightly. "Jou!" I yelled. He was a doctor now and could most likely help. "Jou!" I called again. "Jou, get over here!" He just stood there, everyone just stood there, ignoring Taichi and I completely. "Mimi!" No responce. "Koushiro!" And again, no responce. "Iori!" Yet, no responce. I called out everyone's name, no responce. I shook my head. It was happening to me, the same thing that had happened Taichi. My head, aching with pain. I groaned. "Yama! Miyako!" No one looked at me, I heard myself fall onto the hard ground, next to Taichi.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you!"  
A flash of white appeard before me.  
"We have a chance of-"  
Another flash.  
"They're were no-"  
Another flash.  
  
I was back, Taichi was by me this time. "Sora. I don't know what's happening." I looked into his eyes.  
I didn't know what to say. The flashes, the flashback, what did it mean?  
  
"I can't believe it happened..." Yamato started crying. Yamato, a twenty-five year-old man, started crying. Why would Yamato be crying? There must be something terribly wrong. "Taichi, he was a great friend, and Sora...Sora, she was the perfect woman for him."   
  
Everyone stared at him, including Taichi and I. "You said their names..." Mimi cried louder.   
  
I obsered the room more closely now. Flowers. Flowers everywhere. All sorts of colors. Then, my eyes focused on the thing infront of the room. Two caskets. Caskets. I froze. I pulled Taichi and glanced to the front, showing him the, the caskets. I couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't do anything. "Tai-Taichi?" I was afraid of what would be in.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000  
Taichi  
  
I reached for her hand, pulling it closer to me. I stepped forward, through the crowds, and looked. What I saw, what I saw was unexpected. I saw the two caskets and opened the first one, the one to the left. Sora turned her head. It was me. Me. I was in the casket, yet, I was here, right here. "God..." I heard Sora. She let go of my hand and oppened the other casket slowly. She oppened it for a second, taking a quick glance then closed it. "Oh my God..." She breathed. I looked at myself. I wasn't quite the me I had remembered. My body, was in pretty bad shape. Scars where right above my eyebrows. They were patched up pretty well, but still...Still they were noticable. Sora walked a step towards me, for the caskets where not far from eachother. She whispered, "We're dead." I looked at her. Her eyes watered, filled with tears. I held her. I held onto her thin body, embracing her. I moved my hand up and down her back, trying to comfort her. She bit her bottem lip and moved back, looking into my eyes.  
  
She expected me to say something. I didn't know what to say, I stood there, searching through my mind for the right words, like a mouse searched for chease in a maze. "Sora...I..." Just then her mom. Her mother came up right next to her, about to open the casket.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000  
Sora  
  
Mom. Mama. Mother. She oppened the casket slowly looking at me, looking at my body laying there. Lifeless. It was lifeless, for the life, for I, was here. Right here Mama. Right here. I wanted her to hold me, like when I was a little girl, she would hold me while I sat on her lap, no matter how old I was. She would smile gently.  
Taichi did that now. He let go of me, so I could look at me mom.   
  
"Sora..." She wiped her fingers on the side of the casket. She took one of the flowers from a stand, and placed it behind my ear. I felt the tears rusing towards my eyes, wanting out. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't watch her. She, she would break down. She no longer had her huband and son due to an accident. And now, she didn't have me. I turned around and layed my head on Taichi's chest. I cried and cried, my hands clutching onto his shirt. It all came back to me slowly...  
  
"Get out!" I yelled at Taichi. We had just finished a date, one of many. It really wasn't a date though, I mean, we were engaged.  
"I won't leave you!" A car or something, someone rambed into our, yes our, car. It was small and whatever hit us was 'big.' I was crambed, bearly alive.  
"I'm telling you to get out! Now go!" I yelled at him. He could have lived. No...  
"I'm not going to leave you!" No Taichi...he wouldn't leave me...he schould have..why did you stay?  
"I'm stuck, I can't move! You have to go! Leave me here, it's okay!" I told him, but he wouldn't listen, of cource he wouldn't listen.  
"It's not okay!" He yelled back at me.   
"Damit, get out of here!" Then I heard it, something loud, a train...  
"I'm not going to leave you!" He was trying to find my seatbelt still, he wouldn't be able to get me out in time. I didn't even know if it was possible for him too. It happened then. I felt my body jerk forward, going through the window, seatbelt still wrapped around me. I bearly saw Taichi's body hit the ground ahead of my own. Then a flash of light.  
"We have a chance with the girl!" I heard a doctor say. I remember bearly saying his nametag. Kido. A chance with the girl? Oh no...Taichi... I remember needles, tens upon tens being put into me. Then darkness. Everything before me. Everything that was important to me go before my eyes.  
"They're were no survivors..." The last think I heard from an unknown voice. Reporters most likely.  
  
I was back, watching my mother. Back being dead. Taichi looked froozen, he was probaly going under what I just had. Realizing it all... Realizing that we were dead, and how it happened. All I figured out was that a larger vehicle then our own hit us, perhaps pushing us into some train tracks. And then it hit us...  
  
"Mama..." I whisped. I put my hand ontop of her own.   
  
"Sora..."   
  
000000000000000000000000000000  
Taichi  
  
We were...dead. Both of us. Only us. I saw Sora and placed my arm right above her waist. She turned around surprised. "Taichi..." She tiled her head to the side slightly. I could see the tears, coming down her face. We had a need to whisper, but no one would hear us anyway. I don't know if I was crying. But just then, Mom and Dad, with Hikari walked up to my coffin. They weren't suppose to open it...I didn't want them to see me like that. My body... It was seeing your loved one, someone you cared about so much, but, it was unlike that, for it was just the body, the shell. And worse, for me, it was my own body.  
  
They opened it anyway.  
  
My body, I took in some air and looked at it again. On my left hand, three of the finger's where missing,on the other two, they were gone, half way. On my right, there was no hand... My legs, I couldn't tell much for they had just opened the top part. My chest, it looked crush, much lower. My face, scars all over my foreheard. Powder dusted lightly on them. Part of my cheek was gone, but they had put some sort of cover on it, trying to make it unrealizable. I could see it, pealable.   
  
Sora. Sora. We would never get married now. Never start a family as Miyako said. Never be able to have those dream jobs. The chance to be some what normal. "You could have left...You schould have..." She interupted my thoughts.   
  
I looked at her, "If I wanted to, I would have. But, it wouldn't have been worth it." It looked like she wanted to hit me. Slap me across the face. Instead, she just stood there silently. She closed her eyes tightly and opened them, releasing more tears. I knew what she wanted...more comfort. I put my arms around her and held her. And cried. I cried for everything we could have had. A life together. A family. Grow old together. So much. And I held her. She held me.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000  
I know, depressing. Well, I try. Please leave a review and check out my new Taiora site: http://www.geocities.com/valmg11 


End file.
